Something we Need
by XxLegend-AutomnexX
Summary: Spoiler6x15/6x11-Tu étais amoureuse de lui,n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il. Le cœur de la brune se serra à ses paroles et elle attrapa le rebord du lavabo tout en fermant les yeux comme pour faire passer un souvenir trop douloureux,mais elle ne répondit pas, c'était inutile.Elle se retourna et lança à Scott un regard contrit, presque désolé et il comprit.-Tu es encore amoureuse de lui.
1. Chapitre 1 : Lisbon

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir à vous toutes/tous. Cette fiction est mon cadeau de Noël et tous mes vœux pour la nouvelle année. Je tiens à préciser que c'est une fiction « Spoiler », qui sera composée de trois chapitres. Celui-ci est le premier : Il est inspiré des spoilers de l'épisode 15 de la saison 6. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**ENJOY.**

**Chapitre 1 : Lisbon**

_« Lisbon, i want you to know that you can trust me. No mater what happens, i will be there for you,. I will, I need you to know that. »_ *

Jane à Lisbon – Épisode 17, Saison 1.

La première fois que Lisbon avait repensé à ces mots, c'était lorsque Jane avait disparut durant six longs mois à Las Vegas. La brune l'avait haït pour avoir fuit si facilement, en ne lui donnant aucune explication. Elle s'était même par la suite persuadée que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu n'avait été qu'un vaste tissu de mensonge, soigneusement cousu par Jane et dans lequel elle avait été emprisonner contre son grès. Et puis, il était revenu et encore une fois elle l'avait pardonné... C'était leur histoire après tout, il la testait sans arrêt, repoussant toujours les limites, brisant à chaque fois un peu plus ce fragile équilibre qu'était le sien et pourtant elle le laissait toujours revenir. Parfois même c'était un peu lassant, pourtant l'agent n'avait jamais imaginé/pensé qu'il puisse en être autrement.

La seconde fois où elle y avait songé était lorsqu'il avait fuit vers l'Amérique du Sud, il s'était alors écoulé trois mois sans qu'elle n'ait de nouvelles de lui. Cette fois pourtant, elle était parfaitement consciente des enjeux que cela représentait pour son collègue et ami de longue date, alors la brune avait simplement détesté le FBI. Puis, un jour Grâce lui avait tendu une porcelaine parfaitement polie et une lettre, qui fut la première de dizaine d'autres. Ce jour là, elle s'était sentie proche de Jane comme jamais auparavant et lorsque la brune avait collé le petit coquillage à son oreille, il lui avait semblé que le mentaliste était à ses côtés et qu'il serrait sa main dans la sienne.

Teresa était simplement tombée amoureuse de Patrick Jane, parfois ça lui paraissait un peu bête, un peu enfantin et pourtant chaque fois qu'elle songeait à lui, son cœur s'emballait et battait légèrement trop vite pour son propre bien.

Ces derniers temps pourtant la brune ne reconnaissait plus cette homme, qui avait un jour su charmer son cœur. Le mentaliste avait changé, ce sourire qu'il lui avait adressé durant un temps n'avait plus toute cette tendresse et surtout il ne lui était plus uniquement réservé. Lisbon l'avait vu sourire à Kim, elle avait vu la façon dont le regard de celle-ci changeait vis-à-vis de Jane et l'agent s'était sentie un peu triste à cette idée.

-A quoi tu penses ? Fit alors une voix dans son dos. Encerclant sa taille de deux bras forts et musclés.

Lisbon sourit en venant caresser les bras de l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis quelques mois maintenant. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de l'aimer, mais Scott était gentil et il avait pour habitude de ne pas poser trop de questions ou peut-être était-il seulement aveugle à cette étrange alchimie présente entre elle et Jane. Mais pour être honnête Lisbon s'en moquait un peu.

-A rien... Souffla-t-elle simplement, tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux enfants qui jouaient dans la neige en contrebas, un sourire aux lèvres.

Scott ne dit rien et déposa simplement son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, humant ses cheveux au parfum de cannelle et de lilas.

Lisbon avait rencontré Scott un soir dans un bar, elle était un peu soul et lui en quête de compagnie. Il était grand, fort, brun et charmant. Il y avait quelque chose d'attirant dans son sourire mais elle était définitivement tombée pour ses yeux d'un bleu similaire à ceux de Jane. Scott lui avait avoué être un agent d'Interpol, elle avait rit en rétorquant qu'elle était agent au FBI et puis ils avaient bu, beaucoup bu. La brune se sentait seule depuis quelques temps que Jane la négligeait au profit de Kristal, c'était d'ailleurs la troisième fois qu'elle avait songé aux mots qu'un jour il lui avait soufflé. Alors elle avait simplement demandé à Scott de la ramener et puis elle avait couché avec lui. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'amour ou de passion, juste un léger amusement. Et puis un peu par hasard elle l'avait revu, il l'avait invité une fois puis deux et poussée par Jane c'était elle qui avait proposé un restaurant la troisième fois.

-Le dîner sera bientôt prêt. Dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, comme pour essayer de la ramener à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ? Demanda-t-elle simplement ses yeux toujours perdus au loin, entre ici et un passé trop douloureux. Scott avait l'espoir qu'un jour elle lui parlerait de ses angoisses, et des peurs apparentes qu'il voyait par moment traverser son regard mais il savait que pour cela il devrait faire preuve de patience, alors il attendait simplement comme on attendrait un train qui ne passerait peut être jamais.

-Des spaghettis bolognaises, ton plat préféré ! S'enthousiasma-t-il comme pour lui redonner ce sourire qui habillait si bien ses traits.

-Je suis persuadée que ce sera délicieux. Sourit la brune en se tournant vers le brun pour déposer sur ses lèvres un doux et chaste baiser, c'était plus de l'affection que de l'amour mais ça leur convenait.

Scott remit une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage derrière son oreille, elle eu un léger sourire : pas véridique juste affectif. Puis, il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de retourner vers la cuisine, la brune suivit sa silhouette du regard jusqu'à se qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

Elle ne regrettait pas, elle n'avait jamais regretté d'avoir rencontré Scott. Il était tout ce dont elle avait rêvé à une période de sa vie, tout ce dont elle avait rêvé avant qu'elle ne rencontre Jane, avant que le mentaliste ne chamboule toute son existence et remette en cause ses croyances. Avant.

La brune resta encore de longues minutes à observer les flocons de neige se déposant sur l'ardoise des toitures alentours. Elle trouvait ce spectacle apaisant, peut être était-ce aussi parce qu'à cette époque de l'année le monde tout entier ralentissait et son cœur avec. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes encore alors que la nuit était tombée et que les ruelles étaient éclairées de quelques lampadaires, l'agent se décida finalement à regagner à son tour, la cuisine.

Scott déposa au milieu de la petite table en acajou une marmite remplit de pattes, un sourire aux lèvres Lisbon huma la bonne odeur qui se dégageait du plat.

-ça a l'air délicieux. Sourit la brune tout en plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui azur de son compagnon.

-Parce que ça l'est. Répondit-il avec un sourire.

La brune eu un léger rire à la remarque du brun, c'était ainsi que la plupart de leur repas se déroulaient. Elle riait à ses blagues et il faisait la conversation. Ça mettait un peu de couleur dans sa vie, ça lui permettait d'oublier que Jane ne pouvait plus occuper une place aussi importante dans son cœur que durant les treize dernières années.

Ce soir là en revanche leur dîner fut silencieux, c'était un peu étrange d'autant plus qu'habituellement Scott aimait poser nombre de questions auxquelles Lisbon répondait ou non avec un sourire ou une pointe d'humour, pourtant la brune ne s'en alerta pas. Peut-être était-ce là sa première erreur.

-Tu sais Teresa . Depuis qu'on est ensemble tu ne m'as jamais vraiment parlé de toi, de ton enfance ou de ta vie au CBI. - Fit Scott brisant ainsi le silence devenu presque pesant qui régnait dans la pièce. - N'y de Jane, d'ailleurs. Termina-t-il tout en fixant la brune de ses prunelles aux reflets azurés.

Lisbon se raidit instantanément et sa fourchette retomba dans un bruit strident au bord de son assiette. Ce fut sa seconde erreur, jamais Scott ne lui avait posé de question à propos de Jane, ou sur un événement la concernant vraiment car cela les auraient irrévocablement impliqué dans une relation plus sérieuse. Quant à son passé, il venait soudainement de la rattraper de façon imprévue et presque étrange.

_Flash Back._

_Une petite fille aux cheveux ébènes jouait sur les balançoires dans le fond du jardin, tout prêt des lilas que sa mère aimait tant. C'est alors qu'une douce voix appela son prénom « Teresa ! ». La petite fille se retourna pour apercevoir une femme de taille moyenne, ses cheveux semblables aux siens lui faisant de grand signe depuis la chaleureuse demeure qu'elle habitait avec le reste de sa famille. Du haut de ses six ans la petite Teresa courut auprès de sa mère qui lui tendait la main, un regard aimant posé sur la chétive silhouette de son enfant._

_-Dis maman, comment on trouve le grand amour ? Fit la petite fille de sa voix cristalline. _

_Un sourire étira les traits de sa mère, ce même sourire qu'elle arborait toujours lorsque son père venait poser un baiser sur sa joue. _

_-Tu sais Reese, un jour lorsque tu seras plus grande tu tomberas amoureuse, peut-être même plusieurs fois. - Expliqua la jolie brune tout en se mettant à la hauteur de sa fille, puis plus que sérieuse elle continua son discours. - Mais il n'y a qu'un seul homme qui sera réellement différent des autres, peut être que tu le détesteras au départ ou peut être que tu tomberas immédiatement amoureuse de lui. Il te fera sûrement du mal mais tu le pardonneras toujours sans réelle raison, parce que se sera la seule personne avec qui tu te sentiras complètement entière, complètement toi. Ce sera lui ton grand amour. _

_La brune fit un sourire à Teresa tout en caressant sa joue, peu sûre que l'enfant comprenne bien toute l'ampleur de ses mots. Pourtant un jour elle les comprendrait, elle en était certaine._

_-Mais maman, comment je le reconnaîtrait ? S'enquit de nouveau la petite fille qui n'avait pas quitté sa mère du regard._

_-Il sera faire briller quelque chose en toi de manière si forte que lorsque tu penseras à lui tu souriras sans aucune raison._

_-Un peu comme toi avec papa ? Continua l'enfant tout en plongeant son regard emplit d'étoiles dans celui aimant de sa mère._

_La brune acquiesça en un sourire, puis se releva et attrapa de nouveau la main de la petite fille... Ce jour là du haut de ses six ans Teresa Lisbon se fit la promesse de trouver cet homme si particulier et de l'aimer autant qu'elle le pourrait pour que jamais il ne lui échappe. Car après tout elle était le fruit d'un amour passionnel et incommensurable. Un amour inébranlable._

-Teresa ! Teresa ! Appelait depuis quelques temps Scott, tout en secouant la jeune femme par les épaules.

Les paupières de la brune papillonnèrent légèrement comme pour la ramener à la réalité. Elle avait presque oublié qu'il y eu un temps où elle fut réellement heureuse. Ses prunelles émeraudes se posèrent sur Scott et le brun se calma un peu. Elle attrapa le crucifix qui pendait autour de son cou et le serra dans contre sa poitrine, comme pour essayer d'oublier toute cette peine à laquelle elle avait assisté tout au long de sa vie.

-Je... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Souffla finalement la brune. Elle ne savait pas réellement où elle avait trouvé le courage de prononcer ces mots, et bien malgré elle ce fut sa troisième erreur : la pire.

-Pourquoi ? S'enquit Scott, la mettant un peu plus mal-à-l'aise encore qu'elle n'était déjà – ça fait bientôt cinq mois que l'on est ensemble et tu es toujours aussi secrète. Il y a eu quelque chose avec Jane, c'est ça ? Continua-t-il sans réellement se rendre compte qu'il la brisait davantage.

-Écoutes Scott, pas ce soir. Si tu veux on en parlera demain, lorsqu'on aura tout les deux retrouvé nos esprits et qu'on sera plus calmes. Essaya Lisbon alors que son regard se faisait suppliant.

Un long silence s'en suivit, et un frisson parcourut la brune. Son erreur avait été de croire que Scott ne poserait jamais aucune question, car elle considérait leur relation comme une distraction alors même qu'il espérait quelque chose de plus sérieux. Ce pourquoi elle n'était pas prête et ne le serait probablement jamais. Lisbon se releva et s'empara de leurs assiettes pour venir les mettre dans le lavabo alors même que Scott restait figer, toujours plongé dans ce flot de pensées dont elle n'était pas sûre de connaître l'origine.

-Tu étais amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il finalement dans un souffle à peine audible.

Le cœur de la brune se serra à ses paroles et elle attrapa le rebord du lavabo tout en fermant les yeux comme pour faire passé un souvenir trop douloureux. Mais elle ne répondit pas, ce n'était plus nécessaire alors lorsqu'elle se retourna elle lança simplement à Scott un regard contrit, presque désolé et il comprit.

-Tu es encore amoureuse de lui... Souffla-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune femme.

Une nouvelle fois les paupières de Lisbon se fermèrent, accablées par le mal qu'elle avait causé et la peine qu'elle ressentait. Elle se détestait pour cela, la brune avait simplement eu besoin de se prouver qu'elle pouvait exister sans Jane, qu'elle pouvait être heureuse sans lui et qu'il n'était pas le seul homme qu'elle pourrait aimer mais elle s'était trompée, de toute évidence l'agent avait fait une erreur et se retrouvait dès lors devant le fait accomplit.

-ça explique un bon nombre de choses... Comme cette boîte où tu conserves toutes ces lettres. Cracha-t-il, la colère habillant désormais son visage habituellement si calme.

-Je suis désolée... S'excusa la brune sans le quitter du regard, elle était sincère et c'était peut être ce qui était le plus douloureux.

Jane était l'homme qu'elle avait aimé durant plus de dix années de sa vie et Lisbon avait été naïve de croire qu'il puisse en être autrement. Elle l'avait aimé si profondément, elle l'aimait si profondément que ça en était devenu presque douloureux.

-Mais pourquoi Teresa ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ? Demanda-t-il tout en se relevant et s'approchant d'elle. - Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, j'ai vraiment cru en Nous. Continua le brun, une étincelle de colère dansant dans son regard d'ordinaire si doux, si rassurent.

-S'il te plaît, Scott. On reparlera de tout ça demain, pour le moment il serait plus sage que tu rentres chez toi... Essaya Lisbon, restant aussi calme que possible alors même que son corps tout entier lui criait de fuir.

-A quoi ça servirait, on peu parler maintenant. Dit-il simplement tout en continuant d'avancer vers la brune, il attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne. - Dis-moi Teresa, ce que ça fait d'aimer une personne, de croire en elle alors même que cette personne se moque complètement de toi. Scott se faisait de plus en plus agressif, ses prunelles animées d'une étincelle de rage ne se séparaient plus de la chétive silhouette de la brune.

-ça suffit Scott ! S'écria alors Lisbon tout en dégageant sa main de la sienne. - On parlera de tout ça demain. Trancha-t-elle son regard émeraude se perdant dans celui azur de l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie durant les derniers mois.

Étrangement le brun se calma un peu et détailla sa compagne du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis il s'assit de nouveau sur sa chaise. Durant les minutes qui suivirent les deux amants n'échangèrent aucune paroles, ce n'était plus réellement nécessaire. L'un comme l'autre savaient que leur histoire s'achèverait ici car Lisbon ne pouvait aimé un homme alors même que son cœur appartenait à un autre et cela aurait été égoïste de sa part de retenir Scott. Alors elle posa une dernière fois son regard sur le grand brun qui bien malgré elle ne serait jamais en mesure de lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait : L'amour de Jane. Puis, la brune attrapa son manteau et ses clefs et quitta l'appartement en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Lisbon savait qu'à son retour Scott ne serait plus là, il aurait disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était entré dans sa vie. La brune s'en voulait pour cela mais malgré tout une part d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé.

Teresa marchait dans la rue, recouverte d'un épais manteau blanc. Seul le son de la neige craquant sous ses bottes venait brisé la quiétude de cette nuit d'hiver qui pourtant semblait avoir si bien commencé. Un vent frais souffla sur son visage, et elle resserra son manteau autour d'elle. Les allées étaient désertes, éclairées par quelques lampadaires ici et là. Des larmes brûlaient ses yeux mais dans sa fierté elle se refusait à les laissé couler. C'est alors que le vrombissement d'un moteur retentit à quelques mètres derrières elle. Lisbon se retourna, un peu surprise qu'à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit quelqu'un ose encore s'aventurer dans la ville enneigée. La brune fut un instant éblouie par les phares du véhicule mais lorsque celui-ci fut assez proche pour qu'elle puisse en distinguer la couleur, la brune soupira néanmoins une lueur d'espoir éclaira son regard : là à quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait une DS couleur bleu ciel. Elle avait presque oublié que durant la période de noël les miracles étaient encore possibles, pourtant à cet instant précis quelque chose brilla si fort au fond d'elle qu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

*:_ Lisbon, je veux que vous sachiez que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je serais là pour vous. C'est vrai. J'ai besoin que vous le sachiez _

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui mais la suite arrivera très rapidement. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu et surtout j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'avoue avoir un peu d'appréhension vis-à-vis du _Flash Back_ donc surtout n'hésiter pas à donner vos avis.**

**Petite information à ceux qui suivent mon autre fiction _« You still love her »_ : Je suis vraiment navré mais je n'ai pas terminé d'écrire le Chapitre 6, vous devrez donc attendre une semaine de plus. Je suis vraiment désolée mais je vous promets de donner tout ce que j'ai sur ce prochain chapitre. Ce sera mon cadeau de Noël. **

**Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu, Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à vous tous !**

_A.W_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Jane

**Bonjour ou bonsoir lectrices et lecteurs, je suis de retour avec la suite de cette fiction bien entendu. Je tenais tout d'abord à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que mon travail est apprécié. Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre : il est inspiré des spoilers de l'épisode 11 de la saison 6. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il vous plaira.**

_**Réponses aux anonymes : **_

**Guest(2) :** Merci à toi pour ton adorable review, je suis vraiment contente que tu suives mes deux fictions et je ne peux qu'espérer que celle-ci te plaira autant que la première. C'est réellement un plaisir de lire des reviews comme la tienne, merci encore et bonne année !

**Jisbon2610 :** Merci à toi pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que tu suives mes deux fictions. Tu es l'une de mes habituées maintenant et ça ne peux que me faire plaisir de découvrir des reviews comme celles que tu postes ! Merci à toi pour tous tes compliments, j'espère simplement ne pas avoir été trop longue... Merci encore et bonne année !

**Chou05 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié et je ne peux qu'espérer que la suite te plaira ! Merci encore et bonne année !

**Hila : **Un grand merci à toi pour ta review et de suivre mes deux fictions de cette manière, mon année ne peut que mieux commencer. Tu verras en revanche que cette fiction ne sera pas forte en émotion que pour Lisbon. Jane aussi aura sa part. Merci encore à toi et passe une très bonne année !

**Guest(1) :** Merci à toi pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu fais déjà des supositions mais si je suis une vrai sadique avec Jane et Lisbon dans mon autre fiction, celle-ci en revanche sera plus joyeuse et surtout basé sur l'espoir après tout, on commence juste une nouvelle année ! Merci encore à toi et passe une bonne année !

**Chapitre 2 : Jane**

_« La personne qui pourrait m'intéresser devra être quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance, elle devra être forte. Elle devra être en paix avec elle-même. Elle devra être quelqu'un de mieux que moi et elle m'aimera pour ce que je suis, même si elle connaît mon côté sombre. » _

Jane – Saison 3, Épisode 19

Jane avait souvent songé à ces mots qu'il avait un jour confié à Erica Flynn ou du moins à sa caméra. Bien sûr, son but premier à l'époque était d'amadouer la jeune femme pour le besoin de leur enquête. Pourtant lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots il n'avait pu s'empêcher de songer à Lisbon, elle n'était pas tout à fait son type de femme, du moins il voulait le croire. Elle était brune alors même qu'il préférait les blondes, petite, chétive même alors qu'il avait toujours été attiré par les femmes de grandes tailles. Mais elle était forte, il avait pu le constater durant plus de dix années de sa vie, elle avait enduré ses pièges malsains et l'avait même couvert au péril de son métier et même parfois de sa propre vie, elle avait su faire face à ses démons là où toutes les autres avaient échoué, elle l'avait sauvé de toutes les manières possibles. Oui, Lisbon le connaissait mieux que personne et plus d'une fois par le passé il s'en était voulut de l'avoir abandonné. Elle était après tout la seule femme qui avait su lui faire confiance, la seule femme qui avait su l'aimer alors même qu'il était un homme torturé et perdu. Elle avait été la lumière de ses ténèbres. Jane était conscient cependant qu'au fil des années les sentiments de sa coéquipière s'étaient fait plus profonds, plus dangereux : elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Et bien malgré lui, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, un peu contre son grès il était aussi tombé amoureux d'elle. Néanmoins, le mentaliste avait vécu durant plusieurs années avec ce sentiment sans pour autant le reconnaître. Peut-être avait-il seulement refusé d'accepter ce qui était indéniable ? Ou peut-être était-ce la culpabilité qui l'avait retenu durant toutes ces années ? Ou peut être encore, avait-il simplement eu peur de la perdre...

Puis, le blond avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait le plus : sa vengeance. Il avait tué John le Rouge, il s'était libéré et il était partit, le mentaliste s'était même trouvé un peu égoïste de laisser un simple message vocal sur le répondeur de sa coéquipière, mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il avait roulé nuits et jours, priant pour que le FBI ne le rattrape pas, pour qu'elle puisse un jour le pardonner. Et, dans cette foule de sentiments malmenés il s'était surprit à pensé qu'un jour il reviendrait pour elle, ainsi ce jour là il aurait le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments. C'est pourquoi trois mois après son arrivé sur cette petite île, le mentaliste avait commencé à lui écrire des lettres : une chaque semaine. Il n'avait jamais réellement parlé de ses sentiments pourtant à chaque fois qu'il avait écrit qu'elle lui manquait, il espérait qu'elle su lire entre les lignes.

Finalement, après deux ans il était rentré au pays : plus heureux et plus libre que jamais. Pour elle. Pourtant, le blond n'avait encore une fois pas eu le courage de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Il l'aimait certes, mais l'aimait-il de la bonne manière ? L'aimerait-il assez pour ne pas la blesser ? Ses doutes pourtant s'étaient envolés à la seconde même où il l'avait aperçu et une fois encore malgré tout le bon sens dont il était capable il était tombé amoureux d'elle, encore et encore.

-Patrick chérie, tu vas bien ? S'enquit alors une femme blonde assise face à lui, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Le mentaliste ne remarqua même pas qu'elle avait attrapé sa main, encore plongé dans des songes bien trop torturés pour qu'il puisse en faire part à sa compagne.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kristal, tout va bien. Sourit-il en resserrant finalement sa main autour de celle de la blonde. C'était un mensonge certes, mais un mensonge nécessaire.

Kristal Markham était une belle femme : elle était blonde, grande et plutôt souriante mais superficielle. Pourtant elle était parfaitement son genre de femme, elle n'était pas vraiment brillante mais pas stupide non plus. Kristal était le calme, la sécurité d'une relation simple et facile. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment et évitait de poser trop de questions sur son passé contrairement aux autres femmes et le mentaliste aimait cela, du moins au début. Cela faisait plus de six mois que pour la première fois il avait emmené la jolie blonde aux yeux bleus dîner dans le restaurant où ils se trouvaient actuellement. C'était un restaurant plutôt luxueux, et plus d'une fois il s'était fait la réflexion que Lisbon aurait détesté ce genre d'ambiance. En général cela faisait sourire le mentaliste, imaginer la moue boudeuse de sa coéquipière, se plaignant d'une robe au décolleté trop voyant mais ce soir ce n'était pas le cas.

-Écoutes Patrick, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Si tu le désire on peu s'en aller. Fit alors Kristal, tout en plongeant son regard azur dans celui océan de son compagnon. Elle semblait sincère, pourtant Jane était conscient que plus tard elle lui reprocherait son manque d'intérêt pour la soirée qu'ils passaient.

Le mentaliste soupira légèrement, parfois, souvent même il se trouvait pathétique. Il savait pertinemment que Kristal n'était pas faite pour lui, toutefois le blond ne parvenait pas à trouver le courage de le lui avouer car en choisissant Kristal, bien des mois auparavant il avait perdu Lisbon.

-Vraiment ? Ça ne t'embête pas que j'annule notre soirée ? Je veux dire, je sais que c'est important pour toi... Répondit le blond, c'était presque hypocrite de sa part mais au fond c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient toujours fonctionné.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Tu m'emmèneras dîner une autre fois. Sourit la blonde, tout en attrapant son sac à main.

Alors Jane en fit de même, il paya l'addition et laissa un pourboire au serveur. Puis, les deux amants se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la DS du mentaliste. La première fois que Kristal était montée dans l'étrange voiture, elle l'avait adoré et une fois encore Jane s'était fait la réflexion que Lisbon, elle, la détestait. Il n'avait jamais regretté sa rencontre avec Kristal cependant, n'y les rendez-vous et encore moins la relation qu'ils entretenaient mais il l'avait invité sans la connaître, uniquement parce qu'il la trouvait jolie alors même qu'il était parfaitement conscient que Lisbon n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part. Le mentaliste savait l'avoir blessé, il avait vu chaque matin son visage se décomposé, se raidir chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom de Kristal, se renfermer chaque fois qu'il lui avait demandé quelle chemise porter et il n'avait rien fait. Il était lâche, si lâche qu'un matin lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver le sourire aux lèvres, comprenant que ce qu'il redoutait s'était finalement produit, le mentaliste s'était rendu tout au long de la journée invivable. Pourtant, jamais au cours de cette journée elle n'avait crié, elle ne lui avait même pas reproché son égoïsme permanent.

-Tu préfère te rendre chez moi, ou bien on va chez toi ? S'enquit la blonde assise du côté passager de la DS, un sourire discret étirant ses lèvres.

Le mentaliste ne répondit pas, pour être honnête il n'avait pas remarqué que Kristal lui parlait. Alors la jeune femme vint délicatement déposé sa main sur la cuisse du blond : il ne frémit pas. La blonde se fit dès lors plus insistante et reposa sa question mais une fois encore Jane n'eut aucune réaction.

-Patrick ! Tu m'écoutes ?! S'écria-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes, tirant finalement le mentaliste de ses songes.

Kristal n'était pas méchante, loin de là. Elle avait une âme pure et charitable malheureusement certaines choses lui échappaient encore et Jane doutait qu'un jour elle les comprenne. Tout comme Scott ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que Lisbon lui cachait. Car oui, le mentaliste avait désiré rencontrer l'homme avec lequel sa coéquipière avait réussit à l'oublier. Alors, un soir il l'avait invité à prendre un verre, rien de sérieux : juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à la jolie brune. Il s'était avéré que Scott était bien mieux encore que ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

-Je suis désolé Kristal, mais ce soir j'ai besoin d'être seul. Répondit finalement le blond, conscient qu'il s'exposait ainsi aux foudres de la blonde, bien qu'au fond il s'en préoccupe peu.

-Tu vas la voir, c'est ça ? Questionna Kristal, une pointe d'animosité dans la voix obligeant ainsi le mentaliste à témoigner encore une once d'attention à leur conversation.

-De qui tu parles ? Fit simplement Jane, sans se départir de son calme bien que son être tout entier brûle de l'envie de hurler.

-De Lisbon voyons, tu passes ton temps avec elle. J'ai bien compris ton petit manège Patrick, reconnaît-le c'est elle que tu vas voir ! S'énerva la blonde tout en toisant le mentaliste de ses prunelles bleutées dans lesquelles dansait une étincelle de rage, consumée par la jalousie et la crainte qu'une autre femme fut mieux qu'elle, si seulement elle avait su.

-Tu te trompe Kristal, j'ai besoin de réfléchir et Lisbon à bien d'autres choses à faire. Continua le blond, cette fois plus qu'agacé par la crise de jalousie de sa compagne. Néanmoins, jamais il ne se départit de son masque, jamais en plus de six mois il ne l'avait fait.

-Je t'en prie, tu passes plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi. Je me demande ce qu'Angela aurait pensé de cela ? Cracha Kristal, comme une vipère cracherait son venin.

Jane ne répondit pas, les mains crispées sur le volant, ses prunelles azures fermement accrochées à la route s'emplissant de larmes trop difficile à repousser et le mentaliste songea douloureusement que Lisbon, elle, n'aurait jamais osé prononcer ces mots. Le cœur en miette, pour la première fois il comprit : Angela l'avait libéré d'une vie qu'il haïssait, mais Lisbon l'avait sauvé d'un destin macabre, elle avait été sa force dans la tempête et bien malgré lui le mentaliste venait soudainement d'être rattrapé par son passé, par un temps où il était encore libre de ses démons.

_-Patrick ? Fit Angela, brisant ainsi de sa voix douce et envoûtante la quiétude du coucher de soleil que les deux amants admiraient. _

_-Humm. Répondit le blond tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de la fine taille de celle qui était depuis quelques mois désormais, son épouse. _

_La jeune femme attrapa la main de son compagnon et vint la serrer dans la sienne, sans jamais perdre du regard les dernières lueurs du soleil qui scintillaient sur une mer calme et paisible. Leur pied caressant le sable fin et chaud des dernières chaleurs de l'été._

_-Si je devais mourir, est-ce que tu te remarierais ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix au frais timbres angélique. _

_Le mentaliste se raidit un peu à cette question, et de ses mains expertes il vint caressé le ventre encore plat de sa compagne._

_-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Angela ? S'enquit-il, son ton se faisant plus inquiet cependant. _

_-Non – Dit-elle tout en hochant légèrement la tête – Je voulais juste savoir. Souffla la jeune femme en se blottissant plus encore dans les bras de son époux._

_-Eh bien, si ça peut te rassurer Angie, je crois que jamais je ne pourrais me remarier si tu mourrais. Murmura Jane à son oreille, son souffle chaud caressant sa joue : lui procurant une multitude de frissons._

_-Ce serait dommage... Remarqua Angela pensive, comme si son esprit s'était égaré quelque part où le mentaliste ne pourrait la retrouver._

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Tu es un homme formidable Patrick, si je venais à mourir ce serait égoïste de ma part d'espérer que tu ne retrouve pas quelqu'un... Souffla la jeune femme. _

_Angela était un ange, un ange tombé du ciel et chaque jour Jane chérissait la vie d'avoir mit une femme aussi extraordinaire sur son chemin._

_-Vraiment ? Demanda le blond encore septique, qui pour la première fois ne parvenait pas à comprendre le raisonnement de son épouse._

_-Je voudrais que tu rencontres une femme. Une femme bien, attentionnée qui pourrait te pousser à faire de belles choses mais il faudrait qu'elle soit forte aussi et que tu puisse avoir une totale confiance en elle. Une femme qui n'aurait pas peur d'entendre les pires histoires à ton sujet. -Elle s'arrêta un instant, et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Jane - Une femme qui t'aimeras pour ce que tu es, vraiment. Finit-elle, en se tournant légèrement pour faire face au blond qui la scrutait d'un regard émerveillé, émerveillé par tant d'amour et de bonté. _

_Il n'y avait véritablement rien à ajouter, alors tout en profitant des dernières lueurs du jour il embrassa les lèvres d'Angela comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il l'aimait comme au premier jour, il l'aimait plus que la vie elle-même. Et lorsque les deux amants se séparèrent enfin, le soleil avait disparut à l'horizon remplacé par le scintillement d'une multitude d'étoiles et le mentaliste su que rien n'y personne ne pourrait jamais entacher son bonheur. _

A l'époque Jane ne se doutait pas qu'il perdrait Angela et Charlotte. Qui aurait pu se douter qu'une telle tragédie se produirait ? Il les avait tellement pleuré qu'aujourd'hui encore repenser à cette époque de sa vie, lui était douloureux. A cet instant précis il détestait Kristal pour les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, il la détestait d'avoir ravivé en lui une telle douleur lorsque enfin il avait réussi à la faire taire. Pourtant, autre chose avait changé en lui, parce qu'au fin fond de ce souvenir endormit il y avait un peu de cette lumière que Teresa Lisbon lui avait apporté. Lisbon était cette femme qu'Angela avait un jour décrite, elle était celle qui l'avait aimé lorsque personne d'autre ne s'y était risqué, celle en qui il pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle, celle dont il était tombé amoureux. Kristal était belle certes, mais elle n'avait pas une seule des qualités de cette femme extraordinaire que son épouse avait décrite. Angela l'avait libéré mais Lisbon l'avait sauvé et peu importe le nombre de femmes qui pourrait défiler dans sa vie aucune d'entre elles ne seraient jamais en mesure de lui offrir ce que ces deux femmes lui avaient offert : leur vie, leur confiance, leur amour. Alors Jane se tourna simplement vers la blonde assise à ses côtés, qui semblait s'être perdue dans un monologue dénué d'intérêt.

-Je vais te ramener chez toi, Kristal. Prononça-t-il simplement, d'un ton ferme cependant qui ne laissait dès lors plus aucune place à la discussion.

Ils avaient roulé en silence jusqu'au quartier que la blonde habitait, il l'avait déposé devant son immeuble comme tout bon gentleman l'aurait fait et lorsqu'elle voulut s'excuser il lui expliqua simplement que parfois, certaines choses étaient impardonnables. Puis sans un regard pour la blonde aux courbes divines et aux jambes bien trop longues, il reprit son chemin car au fond il l'avait toujours su, cette relation était vouée à l'échec.

La ville était recouverte d'un épais manteau de neige depuis quelques heures maintenant et Jane songea douloureusement que Lisbon était quelque part dans cette ville à savourer l'un des délicieux repas que Scott savait si bien lui concocter. Il voulut l'appeler, lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas Kristal qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais de la bonne manière et qu'elle était la seule femme à faire battre son cœur mais il ne le fit pas. Il avait bien trop de respect pour elle et le combat qu'elle menait contre ses propres sentiments.

L'idée lui vint plus tard lorsqu'il tourna dans une ruelle non loin du quartier où la brune demeurait désormais, ce n'était pas une brillante idée certes mais le mentaliste en avait besoin, besoin de s'assurer qu'elle était heureuse, qu'elle allait bien. Alors il bifurqua sur la droite et roula dans l'épais manteau de neige jusqu'au quartier que sa coéquipière habitait. Tout était calme et désert comme il s'y était attendu, la seule exception était au loin une silhouette chétive mais familière qui s'éloignait dans le froid de l'hiver. Il accéléra un peu, son moteur vrombissant : elle ne se retourna pas immédiatement mais nul doute dans son esprit à la vue de la cascade de cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés qui retombaient sur ses frêles que la jeune femme n'était autre que Lisbon. Le mentaliste eu un léger sourire lorsque celle-ci se retourna finalement, arborant déjà un sourire rayonnant dont elle seule avait le secret. Lisbon n'était son type de femme non, elle était brune, trop petite, trop mince mais elle était la femme dont il avait besoin.

**Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu et j'espère que ça vous a plus. J'avoue être curieuse de vos avis, car une fois encore je suis peu sûre de moi, donc surtout n'hésitez pas, toutes critiques est la bienvenue... **

**J'ai aussi trois nouvelles pour vous : **

**Tout d'abord j'aurais encore du retard sur « You still love her » je sais que je met de plus en plus de temps à poster mais pas d'inquiétude je abandonne pas. A vrai dire je sais déjà comment terminer cette fiction mais je suis tout de même vraiment désolée... **

**Deuxièment, je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'à partir du 18 Janvier je suis chez mon père pendant un mois et il est plutôt stricte, donc pas d'ordinateur n'y d'internet en général... Par conséquent pas de poste. C'est la mauvaise nouvelle, malheureusement.**

**Troisièmement, j'ai une idée pour une nouvelle fiction mais étant donné que je prend déjà du retard sur celles que j'écris actuellement je ne la posterais que lorsque j'arriverai dans les derniers chapitres de « You still love her ». **

**Pour finir, merci encore à toutes les personnes qui ont lu et ayez la plus magique et la plus magnifique année qui soit surtout ! **

_A.W_


	3. Chapitre 3 : The paper frog

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir lecteurs et lectrices, comme vous vous en doutez je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, qui sera aussi le dernier de cette fiction (attention, pure fluff). Je tenais donc à remercier Dream0fJisbon, JaLiiLove, Mlle M's, caro94, Katkitten4, Jane Doe51, Aalana, Sssssy, asalia, marionNCISlove et Charleneve pour leurs reviews et leurs soutients. **

_**Je remercie aussi tous les guests et les anonymes, auxquels je réponds : **_

**Tournesol **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton jolie compliment, c'est toujours agréable de lire des reviews comme les tiennes. Encore merci, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**Hila : **Merci beaucoup à toi pour ton perpétuel soutient, que ce soit dans l'une ou l'autre de mes fictions des reviews me ravissent toujours et c'est un plaisir de les découvrir. Pour ce qui est du Jisbon, je n'ai pas prévu de mauvaise fin à cette fiction alors tu auras probablement ce que tu espères. Merci encore à toi et Bonne lecture !

**Chou05 :** Merci à toi pour ta review, et tous tes compliments ça m'a fait plaisir. Pour ce qui est de la discussion entre Jane et Lisbon, tu vas vite te rendre compte qu'elle ne sera pas si houleuse que cela pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils vont laisser leurs problèmes de côtés rien que pour une nuit. Bref, je ne t'en dis pas plus. Je te remercie encore pour cette adorable review et bonne lecture !

**Jisbon2610 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est toujours un réel plaisir de voir que tu continues à suivre mes deux fictions malgré le temps je mets à poster en ce moment. J'espère sincèrement pouvoir écrire toutes ces fictions cette année et je pense qu'avec des reviews comme les tiennes je suis sur la bonne voix. Je te remercie encore pour toutes les reviews que tu laisses et Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : The paper frog. **

« _You have no idea what you've meant to me, what you mean to me._ »

Jane à Lisbon- Episode 6, Saison 6

Lisbon avança lentement les mains dans les poches de son manteau vers la DS, tandis que la neige craquait sous ses bottes à chacun de ses pas. La brune eu un sourire en apercevant le visage du mentaliste et bien évidemment il ne pu s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de comprendre sa présence ici, à une heure si tardive alors même qu'il lui avait confié quelques heures plus tôt vouloir passer la soirée avec Krystal. Néanmoins l'agent ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il fut venu pour elle. Lorsque la brune arriva au niveau de la voiture, Jane se pencha légèrement afin de lui ouvrir la porte du côté passager. Elle eu un sourire à ce geste, plus mystérieux cependant qui eu pour effet de faire battre le cœur du blond légèrement trop vite.

-Vous montez ? Questionna-t-il un sourire éclatant étirant ses lèvres.

Et bien qu'elle su faire une erreur Lisbon ne pu se résoudre à refuser, car bien malgré elle et toute la volonté dont elle était capable, la brune savait et avait toujours su qu'elle finirait inexorablement par retomber pour le consultant au sourire charmeur et au regard bien trop envoûtant. Alors, elle hocha simplement la tête et s'installa dans la DS, leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde dévoilant l'un et l'autre bien plus qu'ils n'auraient voulu. Pourtant tout deux étaient parfaitement conscients des sentiments qui les unissaient, ils étaient juste trop aveugles pour l'avoir remarquer plus tôt. Ils roulèrent lentement à travers la ville enneigée, quelques flocons se déposant ici et là sur l'ardoise des toitures et Lisbon ne pu que songer au combien magnifique ce spectacle pouvait être. Évidemment la brune avait toujours particulièrement aimé la chaleur des jours d'été et des plages californiennes mais l'hiver avait ce charme étrange et envoûtant, ce côté mystérieux et à la fois tellement déroutant... Pourtant, elle était bien placée pour savoir que la blancheur de la neige dissimulait parfois le sang et souvent une peine muette aux yeux de tous, mais profondément destructrice pour celui ou celle qui la portait et la brune soupira en songeant qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, un homme innocent et bon souffrait de la peine qu'elle n'avait jamais su vaincre.

-Vous voulez en parler ? S'enquit alors le mentaliste, tout en se tournant légèrement vers elle. Une étincelle d'inquiétude brillant dans son regard.

-Non. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Répondit-elle simplement, parce qu'au fond il avait été le premier à savoir que ça ne marcherait pas. Les circonstances n'étaient qu'un détail qu'il serait probablement amené un jour ou l'autre à découvrir.

Le regard Jane s'attarda quelques minutes encore sur la chétive silhouette de sa coéquipière. Elle était à la fois si petite et tellement forte, c'était sans aucun doute la première chose qui l'avait intrigué chez elle. Le mentaliste lisait aisément dans son regard ou ses gestes, il lisait même sur ses lèvres tous les mots qu'elle n'avait jamais osé prononcer. Et c'était étrange de penser qu'après plusieurs années d'une relation chaotique et à la fois tellement passionnelle qu'à son tour elle avait su lire en lui. Ça ne lui était jamais vraiment arrivé, même avec Angela pourtant Dieu lui était témoin qu'il avait aimé cette femme plus que sa propre vie. Mais Lisbon n'était pas Angela, en réalité elle était même son exacte contraire pourtant il lui était souvent arrivé de se dire que si elles s'étaient rencontrées les deux femmes se seraient probablement adorées. Puis, ce fut au tour de la brune de venir poser son regard émeraudes sur le consultant, souvent il y avait lu tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait mais il y avait aussi cet étrange et mystérieuse lueur dont il n'avait jamais saisit le sens car profondément inexplicable et il était persuadé, qu'elle rencontrait dans son regard cette même lueur.

-Jane... Fit alors sa voix au timbre angélique et à la fois tellement apaisant.

Le blond lui adressa un léger sourire sans jamais perdre la route des yeux cependant.

-Teresa... Répondit-il charmeur ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir sa coéquipière.

La brune plongea son regard dans le sien parfait miroir de l'amour qu'elle lui portait, un amour dangereux, une passion dévorante et incompréhensible, car au fond il le savait elle était trop bien pour lui et il était trop torturé pour elle. Pourtant, ils étaient là à une heure trop incorrecte pour de simples amis mais ils s'en moquaient car que ce fusse la volonté de Dieu ou bien le hasard cela n'avait plus d'importance, ils étaient ensembles et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-Oublié, ce n'était pas important... Souffla finalement la brune en s'excusant et une fois encore il lut sur ses lèvres tous ce qu'elle n'osait pas dire. Évidement, la brune se serait pensée incorrecte de lui demandé si Krystal allait bien et ce qu'il faisait là, de peur de le blesser. Car après tout c'était Lisbon et le mentaliste était plus que fière et heureux de pouvoir dire que cette femme extraordinaire était la seule à le connaître vraiment. Un nouveau sourire, tendre étira les lèvres du mentaliste et malgré tout le bon sens dont elle était capable Lisbon ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour : elle venait de retomber pour lui.

-Easy Tiger* ? S'enquit finalement le blond après un autre silence, une étincelle brillant dans son regard.

-Easy Tiger. Acquiesça-t-elle tout en hochant la tête, un sourire étirant ses lèvres fines et rosées, tellement tentantes et extrêmement troublantes.

Car au fond si cette ville n'était pas Sacramento, si leur équipe n'était plus la même et si leurs visages portaient une ou deux rides de plus certaines traditions elles, perduraient dans le temps. C'est pourquoi un soir en compagnie de Cho et Kim, ils s'étaient rendu dans ce bar sur la sixième rue. Ils avaient beaucoup rit, beaucoup bu aussi et Jane avait été dans l'obligation de ramener Lisbon, de peur qu'un des hommes dans la pièce ne décide de profiter d'elle. Étonnement, le mentaliste l'avait trouvé plus belle encore ses cheveux en bataille, une lueur d'insouciance dans le regard. Il aurait presque pu l'embrasser mais il ne l'avait pas fait et au lieu de cela il l'avait veillé jusqu'à l'aube, il avait tenu ses cheveux lorsque au beau milieu de la nuit elle s'était réveillée pour rendre tout ce qu'elle avait avalé. Puis, au matin il lui avait préparé une tasse de café et s'était éclipsé. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient plus jamais reparlé de cette nuit, c'était un accord tacite entre eux depuis de nombreuses années mais Jane en gardait un souvenir intacte car cette nuit là le blond était tombé bien plus amoureux encore de sa coéquipière qu'il ne croyait possible.

Ils roulèrent dans un silence apaisant jusqu'au bar, bercés par les quelques éclairages de la ville endormit. Le mentaliste gara sans peine sa DS, et comme tout bon gentleman l'aurait fait il vint ouvrir à la brune. Celle-ci eu une moue légèrement exaspérée mais le mentaliste avait apprit bien des années plus tôt à y discerner un léger amusement mais surtout beaucoup d'amour alors il lui présenta son bras, lui arrachant cette fois un rire aux intonations divines mais à son plus grand étonnement Lisbon entrelaça leurs doigts.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar main dans la main souriant comme souriraient des enfants, et n'importe quelle personne extérieure qui les aurait aperçu à cet instant n'aurait su voir qu'un couple heureux et amoureux mais il fallut que l'histoire elle, soit bien plus compliquée. Ils s'assirent à une table dans le fond du bar, préférant se faire discrets et commandèrent deux bières.

Jane souriait beaucoup tandis que Lisbon tentait de refréner les frissons que chacun des regards qu'il lui abandonnait lui procurait. Le mentaliste plaisanta comme à son habitude, arrachant tantôt un franc éclat de rire à la brune, tantôt une moue exaspérée parfois même il avait le droit à une tape sur le bras. Jamais auparavant il ne l'avait vu sourire ainsi, jamais auparavant il n'avait autant rit. Puis, plus tard lui abandonnant un nouveau regard il remarqua qu'elle souriait d'une étrange façon, elle n'était pas rayonnante mais pas triste non plus, pourtant quelque chose dans ce mystérieux sourire attisa sa curiosité.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? Questionna le mentaliste, plongeant ses prunelles bleutées dans le regard émeraude de sa coéquipière.

-C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Tout cela me rappel le CBI... Sourit la brune, une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix. - ça me manque parfois. Expliqua-t-elle non sans un sourire.

-Même lorsque j'étais encore le consultant parfaitement odieux et irrespectueux des règles mais pourtant terriblement charmant ? La taquina-t-il tout en riant légèrement, vite rejoint par la brune qui n'avait su résister au sourire ravageur du mentaliste.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous pour ce qui est du consultant odieux et irrespectueux mais de là à dire charmant. Plaisanta la brune, arrachant à son tour un éclat de rire au mentaliste. - C'est triste à dire mais c'est quand même le cas, même cette époque me manque... Souffla-t-elle finalement, plus sérieuse cependant.

Cette fois, Jane la trouva terriblement séduisante, il était cependant conscient d'avoir détruit sa vie. Elle avait fait tant de sacrifices pour lui qu'il doutait pouvoir un jour mériter l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Pourtant il l'aimait, il l'aimait plus que la vie elle-même et si dans un premier lieu le mentaliste avait considéré ce sentiment comme dangereux après plusieurs années à le repousser il l'avait enfin accepté. Le blond adressa alors à l'agent un regard admiratif, ampli d'un amour si profond qu'il aurait pu séduire n'importe qu'elle femme.

-Et que signifie ce regard ? Questionna à son tour la brune, un fantôme de sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Vous êtes vraiment magnifique ce soir, Lisbon. Murmura le mentaliste tout en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

-Ne faîtes pas l'enfant Jane. S'exaspéra-t-elle tout en rougissant légèrement.

-Je suis totalement sérieux. Murmura-t-il à son oreille, comme on révélerait un secret trop longtemps dissimulé et un sourire rayonnant étira les lèvres de la brune.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une fois de plus, parfait mélange d'un bleu tropical étincelant et d'un vert émeraude rayonnant, exprimant plus d'amour et de mots qu'ils n'auraient su prononcer. C'était leur façon d'opérer, leur secret depuis tant d'années. Jane attrapa la main de la brune pour y déposer un tendre baiser qui eu pour effet de la faire frissonner et alors qu'il relâchait sa main quelques notes de musique familières à leur oreilles les ramenèrent bien des années plus tôt, sur une piste de danse où pour la première ils s'étaient aimés avec des gestes. Un sourire aux lèvres, les deux amants silencieux échangèrent un regard complice et murmurèrent d'une même voix :

-More Than Words.

Jane aurait pu proposer à Lisbon de danser mais il ne le fit pas, car une fois de plus cela n'était pas nécessaire alors il attrapa simplement sa main et l'entraîna à suite sur la piste de danse, lui arrachant un léger rire. Et tout comme il l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt le mentaliste déposa sur la taille de sa coéquipière une main timide provocant une multitude de frissons dans le corps de la brune alors qu'à son tour elle déposait sa main sur son épaule. Le blond eu un léger sourire que Lisbon lui rendit, ses joues teintées de pourpre et Jane se félicita d'être encore en mesure de la faire rougir après tant d'années et dans un geste doux, propre à ceux d'un amant il attrapa sa main et lia ses doigts aux siens. Lisbon vint déposer sa tête contre le torse de Jane, écoutant les battements réguliers et apaisants de son cœur. Le mentaliste eu un sourire et ne pu que songer au combien elle semblait petite et fragile entre ses bras, il songea qu'elle était la plus belle et la plus admirable des femmes qu'il ait rencontré. Ce soir là le blond se fit la promesse de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs une seconde fois.

___All you have to do is close your eyes._

___And just reach out your hands and touch me._

___Hold me close and don't let me go._

___Then you wouldn't have to say I love you._

___Cause I already know._

Finalement la brune releva légèrement la tête, obligeant le mentaliste à se défaire de son contact pour quelques secondes. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, une étrange lueur étincelant dans ses prunelles émeraudes. Une angoisse étrange dont Jane avait déjà repéré les signaux, un sourire étira ses lèvres et il repassa quelques mèches de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la brune.

-Vous croyez que nous avons trop bu ? Interrogea-t-elle son regard brillant de mille et une étincelles.

-Vous n'avez pas bu la moitié de votre bière, Lisbon. Répondit-il non sans un léger rire.

-Alors tout cela est réel ? Souffla la brune, ses yeux se perdant cette fois dans les prunelles bleutées de son coéquipier.

-Il semblerait... Murmura le mentaliste à son oreille, lui volant quelques respirations tandis que son cœur ratait un ou deux battements.

-Vous croyez que l'on est en train de faire une erreur ?

Le blond soupira doucement, avant de venir placer deux doigts sous le menton de sa coéquipière afin de pouvoir croiser son regard. Un jeu de séduction dont il ne s'était jamais lassé.

-Je crois Lisbon, que vous posez bien trop de questions.

-Il y aura des conséquences, Jane. Fit-elle remarquer sans pour autant se détacher des bras protecteurs du mentaliste.

-Il y en a toujours, Lisbon. -Rétorqua-t-il simplement, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Attendrit par les inquiétudes infondées de sa partenaire.- Rappelez-vous simplement de vivre chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier. Souffla le consultant contre sa joue, faisant frémir la brune de manière incontrôlable.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes de plus, uniquement bercés par la musique de leurs deux corps enlacé, d'un amour passionné encore inavoué et de leurs regards transcendés. C'était dangereux, ils le savaient et l'avaient toujours su mais ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient plus que la vie elle-même en dépit de leurs différences et de leurs démons malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré et tout ce qu'ils enduraient. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs, des amants du n'importe quoi. Jane déposa sa main sur la joue de la brune, Lisbon eu un sourire à se contact puis tout en se penchant vers elle, le mentaliste murmura à son oreille :

-Et maintenant je crois que je vais vous embrasser comme si c'était le dernier jour de ma vie.

L'agent eu un rire discret alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs lèvres se frôlant timidement sans jamais se rejoindre, pourtant. C'est alors qu'au moment même où Jane allait l'embrasser, Lisbon se sépara de lui dans un éclat de rire aux intonations cristallines, il la dévisagea du regard à la fois confus et amusé puis, sans crier gare elle attrapa sa main et l'attira à l'extérieur du bar.

Jane la suivit clairement séduit par l'attitude de la brune qui semblait plus rayonnante que jamais. Il l'observa resserrer son manteau puis regarder vers le ciel, une lueur d'admiration dans le regard avant qu'un flocon de neige ne vienne chatouiller le bout de son nez. Un sourire lumineux se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle se tourna dans la direction du blond.

-Il neige ! S'extasia-t-elle tout en tendant sa main libre pour attraper quelques flocons.

Le mentaliste eu un léger rire, subjuguer par tant de beauté. Il aimait tellement la voir ainsi : ses joues et son nez rougit par le froid de l'hiver, ses lèvres rosées étirées en un sourire rêveur. Jane était définitivement et irrévocablement tombé amoureux de cette femme extraordinaire qu'était Teresa Lisbon. Il l'attira à lui d'une main experte et la brune lui adressa le plus beau des sourires. Le blond tenta une nouvelle fois d'embrasser ses lèvres mais elle fut plus rapide et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir en courant, l'épais manteau de neige craquant sous ses bottes à chacun des pas qu'elle entreprenait.

Amusé par ce jeu que la brune avait instauré entre eux, le mentaliste partit à sa poursuite un sourire lèvres il l'a rattrapa plus vite qu'elle n'aurait cru et l'attrapant par la taille il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un premier baiser frénétique et passionné. Leurs langues se perdant dans un tango endiablé, leurs souffles ardents se mêlant l'un à l'autre dans une frénésie de soupirs déchaînés. L'un comme l'autre ne s'étaient jamais imaginés que leur premier baiser fusse aussi embrasé. Chamboulé et à bout de souffle il se séparèrent. Front contre front, leurs cages thoraciques se soulevant trop rapidement du manque d'air apparent tandis que leurs jambes tremblaient encore de ce baiser brûlant.

-Je t'ai attendu. Murmura-t-elle entre deux respirations.

-Je sais. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, tout en venant caressé sa joue dans un geste tendre, empreint d'amour et de douceur.

Les deux amants se séparèrent durant quelques secondes avides de croiser le regard de l'autre, ils se sourirent timidement puis Jane vint de nouveau poser ses lèvres sur celle de sa partenaire, plus doucement cependant. Leurs lèvres se mouvèrent l'une contre l'autre avec tendresse, affamées de ce contact tant espéré, trop longtemps repoussé. C'était le bon endroit, le bon moment, ça ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, mais ça l'était à présent.

Les deux amants se séparèrent finalement souriant comme jamais auparavant, leurs mains se lièrent en un geste presque coutumier puis ils reprirent leurs chemins à travers la ville enneigée, se volant mutuellement de temps à autre un regard, une caresse ou un baiser. La nuit les avait enveloppé dans sa cape étoilée, silencieux et plongés dans leurs pensées il semblait que rien ni personne ne pu les séparer. Puis, plus tard au détour d'une ruelle Lisbon se tourna dans la direction de son amant.

-Jane... Commença-t-elle doucement, pressant sa main dans la sienne afin d'attirer son attention.

-Teresa. Sourit-il charmeur, tout en venant déposer un baiser sur leurs mains enlacés.

-Tu te rappel de cette conversation que nous avons vu il y a quelques années, devant ce coucher de soleil ? Questionna la brune, plongeant son regard émeraude dans les prunelles concernées du mentaliste qui hocha légèrement la tête à ses paroles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par...

-Je t'aime. Coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase.

Lisbon se figea l'espace d'un instant et lança un regard confus au mentaliste peu sûre de savoir quoi répondre, elle l'aimait certes mais avait-elle réellement besoin de mots pour le prouver. Ne disait-il pas dans la chanson qu'un seul geste aurait plus de valeur que n'importe lequel de ces mots.

-C'est ce que je voulais dire. -Clarifia-t-il tout en s'arrêtant, obligeant ainsi la brune à se stopper.- C'est ce que je t'aurais dit si nous étions en train de mourir, ce que j'aurais dis si je n'avais pas su te sauver le jour où John le Rouge t'a enlevé, c'est ce que j'aurais dis si cette bombe autour de ta taille avait été destinée à exploser. Je t'aime Teresa.

Cette fois ce furent les lèvres de Lisbon qui vinrent trouver les siennes en un baiser à donner le vertige, de ceux qui vous font perdre pied et oublier la réalité. Ceux qui font de vous des esclaves de l'amour. Jane passa sa main dans la nuque de sa coéquipière tandis que celle-ci laissait glisser ses doigts dans les boucles dorés du mentaliste. Elle l'aimait et si elle n'était pas encore en mesure de prononcer ces mots, elle savait qu'il attendrait autant de temps que nécessaire parce qu'il l'aimait en retour. Ils se séparèrent finalement, le sourire aux lèvres les joues légèrement rosies par le froid pourtant leurs corps tout entiers bouillonnaient. Jane plongea son regard dans celui de sa partenaire, avide de ce contact visuel qui faisait et avait toujours fait parti intégrante de leur relation.

-Allons nous en... Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-D'accord. Souffla-t-elle en hochant légèrement la tête.

Puis, elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et déposa sa tête contre son épaule tandis qu'il venait encercler sa taille, leurs yeux se croisèrent quelques secondes encore puis ils s'éloignèrent.

Cette nuit là ils firent trois fois l'amour tantôt de manière frénétique et passionné, tantôt dans la tendresse et l'amour et jamais l'un comme l'autre ne se serait imaginé que ce fusse aussi doux et rythmé. Leurs corps nus enlacés, éclairés par le clair de lune, bercés par les notes d'un amour silencieux. Leurs lèvres se rencontrant et se séparant dans un tango endiablé, une valse trop rapide. Soupirent d'amour, cèdent enfin à la tentation de cette sensation exquise de ne faire qu'un avec l'être aimé. Il murmura son prénom plusieurs fois cette nuit là et elle cria le sien. Ils étaient deux âmes en peine, perdues et torturées qui avaient finalement su trouver leur havre de paix.

Au matin, Jane l'avait réveillé en déposant une traînée de baisers brûlants le long de son épaule, Lisbon avait rit et s'était retournée complètement nue dans ses bras pour lier leurs lèvres encore une fois. Le mentaliste avait embrassé chaque parcelle de son corps avant de lui faire l'amour une dernière fois, puis silencieusement ils s'étaient rhabillés conscients que la nuit prenait fin et que la réalité ne tarderait plus à les rattraper.

Jane l'avait reconduite chez elle dans un silence teinté de tristesse, leurs mains ne s'étaient jamais perdues pourtant. Tel ces forces invisibles qui font tourner le monde et tourmentent les cœurs. Il se gara non loin de chez elle et la brune sentit son cœur se serrer à l'approche du moment fatidique où ils devraient se séparer. Le mentaliste se tourna vers elle, son regard perdu dans le sien il porta une fois encore leurs mains enlacés à ses lèvres, silencieuse promesse que tout irait mieux bientôt. Ils avaient simplement besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans leurs vies. La brune sourit légèrement, et s'approcha de lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, un baiser au goût d'amertume et de larmes refoulées mais un baiser qui renfermait aussi tout l'espoir et la patience dont elle était capable. Après tout, elle avait attendu pendant plus de dix ans de sa vie, qu'était-ce quelques jours ou quelques semaines de plus pour cette nuit qui valait tout.

Lisbon referma les pans de son manteau tandis que le mentaliste déposait sur son front un dernier baiser, puis l'agent sortit de la voiture tentant de retenir les quelques larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

Elle resta immobile au bord du trottoir, le vent frais d'hiver fouettant son visage alors qu'elle observait la DS bleu ciel disparaître au coin de la rue. La brune soupira tristement mais songea que d'ici quelques heures elle reverrait son visage et son sourire ainsi peu importe le nombre de remarques que Fischer pourrait faire pour attirer l'attention de Jane, elle ne s'en préoccuperait pas car il y avait cette petite lueur qui brillait si fort au fond de son cœur qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et pour la première elle comprit les mots de sa mère.

Alors, la brune plongea ses mains dans les poches de son manteau prête à rejoindre son appartement lorsqu'elle sentit sous ses doigts un bout de papier qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir placé là. Lisbon extirpa le bout de parchemin de sa poche pour découvrir une toute petite grenouille faite de papier, un simple origami. La brune sourit au petit animal qui se trouvait au centre de sa paume, c'était le geste dont parlait la chanson celui qui rendait leur nuit et leur amour réel. Ce geste qu'elle avait attendu pendait prêt d'une décennie, quelques flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber se répandant dans sa chevelure et Lisbon su que l'avenir ne pourrait être que radieux désormais. Après tout, la grenouille le lui avait promit.

___More than words is all you have to do to make it real._

___Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me._

___Cause I'd already know. _

_* Easy Tiger : C'est un bar musical très connu et renommé à Austin, qui se trouve sur la 6ème Rue. Je précise, je ne suis jamais allée à Austin donc tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fiction à propos de ce bar est purement fictif. _

_**Je n'écrirais pas fin, car si ma fiction s'achève ici leur histoire elle, continuera. Je tiens à remercier une dernière fois toutes les personnes qui ont prit le temps de lire, d'apprécier et de commenter, c'est toujours un réel plaisir d'écrire pour vous. Merci encore. **_

_**Pour ceux dont je lis les fictions : J'espère pouvoir continuer à lire de temps en temps pendant ce long mois d'absence, et je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite. **_

_**Pour ce qui est de mes autres fictions : Tout d'abord je vous promet qu'à mon retour j'écrirai et posterai le plus rapidement possible les quatre derniers chapitres de « You still love her. ». Quant à l'autre fiction que je prévois qui s'intitulera « I'm OK », je voulais avoir vos avis sur mes quelques idées : **_

_**-Jane et Lisbon seront ensemble dans cette fiction. **_

_**-L'histoire se passera au FBI avec la nouvelle team.**_

_**-Une enquête va faire ressurgir les souvenirs de Lisbon, ce qui va entraîné quelques problèmes dans sa relation avec Jane.**_

_**-Cette fiction sera rating T, j'hésite même à mettre M pour caractère sexuel et violence. **_

_**Bref, une fiction haute en couleur avec beaucoup de Angst/Drama mais aussi de Romance... Vos avis ?**_

_**Encore merci à vous toutes/tous d'avoir lu cette fiction, c'est toujours un réel plaisir et à très bientôt, j'espère ! **_

___A.W_


End file.
